His Brother, A Blackrock Fanfic
by Sorvus Spatwater
Summary: Rythian's family has always been a mystery, until today! His brother, having traveled a long way, from who knows where, just to see his brother. But, this brother of his has some secrets, some that must not be spoken. Questions will be asked. Such as, who is this brother, why haven't Rythian and him seen each other in so long, and why do we have to wait so long for more episodes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello, I'm Sorvus, and welcome to my first story. I'm sorry if this sucks, but hey, this is my first story, and I typed this on my IPod, in the car, at 6:30 in the morning. Anyway, please enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Yogscast, or Rythian, or Zoeya, or Teep, or Blackrock, or Minecraft, or pretty much anything that isn't Sorvus or the story. _

**His Brother, a Blackrock Fanfic**

**By: Sorvus Spatwater**

It was a quiet morning around Blackrock Stronghold, the zombies and skeleton, and due to the lack of technology, machine sounds were non-existent. In fact, one of the only noises were those of a man walking on the gravel paths leading to the castle's doors. Inside, it was pretty much the same. But, that would soon change.

Rythian and Zoeya were still sleeping when they heard the sound of something knocking on wood. Rythian yawned, stood up, and looked out the window overlooking the door. (A/N: I can't remember if there is a window overlooking the door. I've been at a campground that has bad internet all week, don't judge me if I get some of the castle's proportions wrong.) What he saw made his eyes widen. A look at the calendar and the sun made him further realize his mistake.

"I overslept." Rythian muttered to himself as he ran into the bathroom. He was about to get in the shower when he realized he could use magic. He snapped his fingers and was automatically ready. He then snapped his fingers again and made the sleepy Zoey, who was just getting up, automatically get ready.

Zoey looked at him with a confused look and said "Thanks, but, why?

"Just follow me." Rythian replied. Then he yelled "Teep! Come here please!" Teep then ran down the hall with his bow out, obviously thinking that he would have to protect his masters. When he saw no-one there he let his bow down and began to look confused, well, as confused of a look that a dinosaur can have.

Rythian straightened his mask and walked to the door. He opened the door to reveal a man looking at his watch impatiently. The man looked up and smiled a genuine smile. He said "Rythian! It's so good to see you!"

Rythian smiled underneath his mask and said, "Hello brother."

_A/n Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate and Review you beautiful people. Quiz, out of the Yogscast's outros, who's outro mentions beautiful people. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n Hey guys, Sorvus here, and welcome to Chapter 2 of "His Brother". So first, review replies!_

_Wolverrina: Thanks! I'm sorry it was short. I didn't get enough sleep the night before I wrote it, and me being incompetent with a keyboard made it difficult to type. And I know! The only Yogpack Modded series I'm able to keep up with is Rythians and Nilesy's. Don't worry, this chapter will be longer._

_FLoBGirl312: Correct. The answer to last chapters quiz was Nilesy. Jaffa Cakes for you! Ps. Love the name. I watch way too much Kurt J. Mac for it to be considered healthy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rythian's brother and the story. All rights go to their respective owners._

_Now, let the story begin! Enjoy!_

** Chapter 2**

Rythian smiled underneath his mask and said, "Hello brother."

"Brother?" Zoey whispered, surprised.

"May I come in?" Rythians supposed brother asked.

"Be my guest." Rythian replied, stepping out of the doorway.

The man then walked inside Blackrock Stronghold, where Zoey got a better look at him. He was about 2 or 3 inches taller than Rythian and looked to be 21 years old, about 2 years older than Rythian _(A/n: In this story Rythian is 19 years old, b/c His brother needed to be older than him within a reasonable age and still be 21. That means Zoey is 18)_. He had bright blue hair and cerulean eyes that had gold streaks protruding from the center. He was wearing a straw hat that had the letters MIS in white fabric, blue glasses, a grey sleeveless shirt that read "Nike", and blue shorts.

"Zoey," Rythian said, bringing her back from her thoughts, "I'd like you to meet my brother Sorvus Spatwater.

Sorvus stuck his hand out and said "Hello, nice to meet you." Zoey shook his hand.

"How about we go sit down in the living room and talk, you must be tired after your long journey." Rythian suggested. Sorvus nodded and followed Rythian and Zoey to the living room, Teep following closely behind.

They sat down, Rythian and Zoey on the couch, Sorvus in the chair.

"So, Sorvus, how have you been?' Rythian asked.

"Tired," he replied, "a lot of criminals broke out of prison recently, due to an evil organization. I've been working overtime, trying to round up all of the criminals and training new recruits." After seeing Zoey's confused look, he added, "I am a type of police officer."

"Oh." She nodded.

"So Rythian," Sorvus started, "how long have you and Zoey been dating?"

They both started blushing furiously. "Ummm, Sorvus, me and Zoey are, um, not dating" Rythian stuttered.

"Oh." Sorvus replied, "You sure?"

"Pretty sure." Zoey answered

Everything was silent for a second.

"So, who's hungry?" Rythian said breaking the silence. Sorvus, Zoey, and Teep, raised their hands. "Come on." Rythian said as he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. They got up and walked towards the kitchen.

_A/n And done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And Wolverinna, this is exactly 222 more words than last chapter._

_ Now it's time for the quiz. Which was the most recent channel added to the Yogscast Family._

_ Remember to Rate, Review, & Favorite, and I'll see you all next time. __**BYE!**_

_**Ps. I have a poll on my page going. It's about whether I should make a Pokémon: Truth or Dare, or A Yogscast Truth or Dare. Go on my page and vote!**_


End file.
